Al's Well
by Old Fiat
Summary: Oshitari gets involved with some dangerous girl. Inspired by a bunch of totally bitchin' detective filmsnovels. Please R&R.


**Title: **Al's Well

**By: **The member of the writing collective "Old Fiat" who inhabits the North of France is the author of this fiction.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Prince of Tennis series. If I did, it would be extremely intricate and confusing—so much so, in fact, that nobody would read it.

**Summary:** Oshitari Yuushi gets a new girlfriend who is ridiculously mysterious. All goes wrong when Oshitari gets more and more involved with her and her 'crowd.'

**Notes:** This story is inspired by, of course, Prince of Tennis, but also the films "Brick", "The Big Sleep", "The Maltese Falcon", and many other mystery masterpieces. I would recommend these films to all of you (and the books too, which I've yet to read because of sodding school).

**Rating:** T, I suppose, but really the equivalent to a "12" rating or a "PGstarred" rating. Mostly for content but also for some other stuff I may throw in later.

**Additional Notes:** I would love reviews so if you want to leave them they would be much appreciated.

&&&

Chapter One:

Oshitari Yuushi sat lazily on his sofa. He was wearing light, summer colours and watching "Mickey Blue Eyes" for the thousandth time on his television. He was a bit thirsty but didn't really feel like moving. School breaks aren't that long anyway so it was best that he spend them doing nothing.

'Yuushi,' his mother entered the room. She was wearing white linen shirt tucked into a khaki skirt and was putting on some ruby studs. 'You need to go get ready for the party. I don't want us to be late.'

Oshitari shrugged and stood up. He had a slight headache from not moving since eleven. He brushed off his clothes and went with his parents to the party.

It was a party at the house (or, for better words, compound) Atobe Keigo, a school chum and tennis mate of his. It was a casual party and Atobe's staff was to make beef and lamb steaks in an outdoor kitchen.

They arrived at four o'clock and were greeted by Mrs Atobe. She was a tall woman of Flemish and German descent with a nice figure and a beautiful face.

'Come this way!' she said to Oshitari as he sauntered along with her. 'Keigo's been dying to see you all day!' She led him over to Persian rug sitting on the grass. Lying there, decadently, was Atobe Keigo.

He raised himself onto his feet. 'Oshitari! I need to introduce you to this girl!' He flamboyantly gestured to a lady, between the ages of sixteen and eighteen, with dyed light blonde hair and a very narrow waist. 'Chika!' He called to her.

She walked over to the two boys. 'What is it, Atobe?'

'I want to introduce you to my friend,' Atobe smiled broadly. 'Oshitari, this is Chika Azami. Chika, this is Oshitari Yuushi.'

'Lovely to meet you,' she said, bowing slightly.

'Charmed,' Oshitari bowed as well.

'Oshitari,' Atobe turned to his friend. 'Chika is doing a portrait of me. Would you like to see it?'

'Sure,' he shrugged. They led him to a large canvas. On the canvas was a rather good picture. Well—not the picture itself—the style was good. The content was questionable.

'What do you think? How would you describe it?' said Atobe, excitedly.

'It's a picture of you, posing rampant, naked, on a mountain.'

'Accurate,' she laughed.

'Where's Adalard? I want some more to drink. I'll just be a moment,' Atobe walked off, leaving Oshitari and Chika together.

'It's rather risible, is it not?' she put her hand over her mouth as she laughed again. 'He gave me your numbers, I hope you don't mind.'

'Who did?'

''Tobe.'

'Oh,' Oshitari turned away from the painting. 'So, do you live around here?'

'Have since I was two,' she grinned. 'That's when dad and mum divorced. I was actually born on the Ryukyu.'

'Bitchin', do you still go there to visit your mum?'

'Not since she married Dieter, affectionately known as "Didi",' she stuck out her tongue and made a sick face.

'That sounds tough. How'd you get in with the Atobe crowd, I've never seen you at the Hyo', do you go to a different school?'

'I go to the local state school. Daddy's MP and wanted to appeal to the populous,' she rolled her eyes. 'He's a total arse, not as much as Didi, but still an arse.'

Atobe returned to them holding three glasses and a bottle of champagne.

'Snuck this from the kitchen,' he pointed to the dripping, cold champagne. 'Don't tell the 'rents.'

Chika laughed, grabbed the champagne and ran off behind a statue. Atobe and Oshitari followed her.

''Tobe, 'Tobe, just stand there,' she was sitting on the grass with the bottle poised. Atobe didn't budge, for fear he would be hit in the stomach with the cork.

Chika shook it up and the cork exploded off and zoomed right past Oshitari's head, grazing his ear.

'That's damn good aim,' Atobe grinned widely.

Chika poured them all glasses and they drank for the duration of the party.

&&&

I hope that is good and I apologise for it's length. I'm going to make the next chapter longer, this one is just short because I needed to introduce the main problem (her). I hope you enjoyed it and I would love reviews!

Cheers,

Old Fiat, North France.


End file.
